


What's Her Name?

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"mithian/elena roaring 20's au where elena's father runs a speakeasy and mithian's the gorgeous new cabaret singer elena can't keep her eyes off of"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Her Name?

Laughter filled the air, creating a chorus with the clinking of glasses. Here, in the hidden part of the building, people wouldn’t have a care in the world. The booze flowed easily and the entertainment was thrilling.

Elena lounged on one of the chairs, legs crossed, watching the patrons. No one attempted to buy her a drink or ask for a dance. Everyone knew that the beautiful daughter of the owner was off limits to anyone who wanted to keep drinking. 

The lights dimmed over the room and focused on the stage. Elena tuned out of the introduction, taking another sip of her drink. When she heard the sweet voice, fill the air, Elena’s attention snapped to the stage.

The singer had shoulder length wavy brown hair and enchanting eyes. Her hips swayed to the beat and her gloved hand rested on the microphone stand.

Elena leaned over to the man sitting next to her. “What’s her name?” Elena asked, jerking her chin to the stage.

“Mithian,” the man replied.

“Mithian,” Elena repeat, leaning back once more with a slight smile on her face.


End file.
